Fire and Sand
by dazdnconfusd730
Summary: Carter is attending an out of state conference when fire breaks out trpping him and a whole bunch o' people
1. Default Chapter

Hi I'm back. I am much more pleased with this story than the last but it probably still sucks. Anyways, I reloaded Trip Through Time because some references are made to it in this story. I would suggest reading that first just to get an idea of what's going on, but even if you don't, it shouldn't be to hard to understand. Well read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wanted Carter but the writer's refused so I don't own any of them. I do however own Emma and Emily who emerged from the empty space where my mind should be.   
  
  
  
He hated this. Conferences were so boring. 'It will give you time away from the hospital,' Kerry had said. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to it.  
  
The again Kerry could be very convincing. 'And scary,' he added as an after thought.  
  
He looked up at the stage where a middle aged man was droning on and on about ER procedure. His mind began to wander as he took in his surroundings. He was in a large meeting hall. It was elegant, with golden chandeliers and a polished wooden floor. The hundreds of blue plastic chairs the doctors were sitting in clashed horribly with the gold and green patterned wallpaper.  
  
He glanced at his watch and sighed. Still 20 minutes left before the torture was over.   
  
The woman next to him leaned over and whispered, "I take it you find these things as mind numbing as I do." She smiled pushing her short blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
He smiled back. "Does the term cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you?"  
  
She tried to stop her self from laughing, resulting in a low snort. She bit her lip and straightened up.  
  
He smiled again and extended his hand. "John Carter."  
  
She returned the gesture. "Emma Parasuski."  
  
When she moved he had a clear view of the man next to her. "That guy looks like he could use some caffeine," he whispered. It was true the man was dozing off.  
  
She started to laugh and in an attempt to cover it she ducked her head.  
  
Carter shook his head smiling.   
  
She lifted her head, composed. "Stop it or you're going to get us kicked out," she hissed.  
  
"It's not me. You're easily amused. I'm not even remotely funny."  
  
"So what hospital do you work at?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Cook County General in Chicago. You?"  
  
"Camden County Hospital, New Jersey."  
  
He nodded casting a glance at the speaker, who was shaking hands with another man. "I think he's done," Carter told her.  
  
"Finally run out of hot air has he?"  
  
Now it was Carter's turn to laugh. He hid his face behind his hand. When he had composed himself, he noticed an older doctor in the row in front of them glaring at him.  
  
The man on stage ended the conference and everyone began to stand.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Carter muttered to Emma, glancing at the still glaring doctor. He watched as he turned to the man next to him and began a very loud conversation about people not acting their age.  
  
Carter and Emma rose and wove their way through the sea of people. They made it to the doors and both sighed with relief as they walked outside.  
  
"I think that doctor was a little mad at me," he said watching his breath change to a puff of cloud from the cold.  
  
She began to laugh, her green eyes twinkling. She pulled her jacket tighter.  
  
Carter looked at his watch. 6:00. "I'm starving, do you want to get dinner?"  
  
She looked him over, then said, "Sure why not?"  
  
They spent the rest of the evening talking about everything from their hospitals to their families. They finally called it a night at 11:00 when they remembered they had another conference tomorrow at eight.  
  
The hallways of the hotel were as elegant as the meeting hall. Plush carpeting covered the floor and mirrors lined the walls.  
  
Carter and Emma were pleasantly surprised to find their rooms were two doors away from each other. They said goodnight and Carter went to his room. He changed and slipped into bed. He dozed off around 12:00.  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...  
  
Carter groaned, unable to believe his alarm clock was ringing already. He felt as though he had just gone to bed. Without opening his eyes he reached out and hit the snooze button. Ten more minutes. The incessant beeping didn't cease though, so he reached out and hit the alarm clock again.  
  
It still didn't stop. Muttering to himself, he opened his eyes and made a grab for the clock. Two things became instantly clear and he stopped, still holding the clock.  
  
One it was still dark, and two the beeping wasn't coming from the clock. He blinked, clearing his blurry vision. The clock said 1:00 am. He looked around confused, trying to figure out what was beeping. Then it dawned on him. The fire alarm.  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran to his door. He yanked it open and the alarm's volume doubled. Carter looked up and down the hall and saw other heads sticking out of doors, but no evidence of a fire.  
  
Emma came over to him. "Do you think someone pulled it as a prank?"  
  
"I don't now but I suppose we should go outside until they're sure."  
  
She nodded in agreement and they joined the throng of people already moving toward the steps.   
  
Suddenly the door to the stairwell burst open and a man full of black soot and coughing emerged. Carter and Emma both rushed to him.   
  
"Are you ok?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'll...be...fine," he wheezed. "Don't go... down there. Entire floor is ... full of fire. It's blocking the stairway."  
  
Carter glanced at Emma and, sure she had it under control, stood up. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Uh, there's fire on the entire floor below us. It looks like we're stuck here for now."  
  
Cries of protest and worried mutters passed through the crowd. Then a voice yelled out, "Fire! It's coming through the floor! My room's on fire!"   
  
Screams of panic echoed through the hallway.   
  
Carter looked at Emma, both thinking the same thing. They were stuck in the hotel with no way down, the fire was making it's way upward, and they were only two floors away from the top of the building. They were trapped. There was no way up or down.  



	2. cha2

Ok I'm sorry this chapter is so short but when you don't have time you don't have time. Something to keep in mind while you read this. I've never been in a building that was on fire so I'm kind of winging it. Oh one other thing, you're going to kill me. I didn't mean to name the two main characters Emma and Emily. It just kind of happened. Please forgive me for my stupidity. Thanx for your patience.   
  
  
Kerry was exhausted. Her eight hour shift had turned into a twelve hour one. She was just glad she didn't have to got to that conference in New York.  
  
She finished taking a bath and, feeling more relaxed, she turned on the TV. She settled on a mindless movie and was asleep five minutes later.  
  
She woke up on the couch at two o'clock. She cast a glance at the TV which now had the news on. Kerry walked past it and headed toward the bathroom. If she had been listening, she would have heard the news reporter say,  
  
"Fire has broken out here at the James Hotel in New York. The fire is believed to have started on the thirty second floor of the thirty four story building. Guests on and beneath the thirty second floor have made it out to safety but anyone on the floors above are trapped. Firefighters are-"  
  
Kerry turned off the TV with a click. She yawned then went to bed, not hearing a word of the newscast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carter looked at all of the people and sighed. Someone had to take control. People were screaming, running in and out of their rooms trying to get their things.  
  
"Hey! HEY!" he called, trying to get their attention. A lot of them quieted, looking at him. "We have to get off this floor. Let's go upstairs."  
  
Many nodded in agreement. A man yelled, "What about my stuff?"   
  
"Leave it. Who knows how fast the fire is moving. We need to get upstairs now," Carter called over the still beeping alarm. He opened the stairwell door and smoke billowed out. "Everyone go. Quickly."  
  
He watched as they ran up the stairs, covering their mouths with their shirts. When the last of them were gone Emma said, "John, what if more people are still in their rooms?"  
  
"Let's check."  
  
He started on the right side and she did the left. Smoke was coming out of the room where the fire was coming through the floor and they could hear the flames crackling.   
  
He knocked on door after door and when one opened he was surprised. But not half as surprised as when he saw who was standing in the doorway. A skinny thirteen year old stood there, her long brown hair matching perfectly with her wide eyes. "Emily?" he said in amazement.  
  
"Carter!" she cried giving him a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself?"   
  
"Mom had a conference to go to so she left me in the room."  
  
It had been five years since the bus accident, and although Carter and Emily frequently wrote letters, they rarely had time to see each other.  
  
Emma came up behind them coughing. "There's no one on my side- whoa you found someone."  
  
Carter nodded then said, "Emily we have to go. There's a fire below us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
Emma had already started walking and was a good ten feet ahead of them. As Carter and Emily began to walk he felt the floor give a little. He stopped. Emily turned and looked at him. "Go," he said. "Go to Emma. Go now!"  
  
He didn't dare move for fear the floor would collapse. Carter watched as Emily ran to Emma. The floor fell out from under him. He grabbed the edge of the hole and hung on. He pulled himself up so his arms were visible.  
  
"John!" Emma said coming toward him.  
  
"Stay back!" he warned.  
  
She stopped in his tracks.  
  
Carter looked beneath him. Fire was consuming the edges of the hallway. He began to pull himself up when suddenly the floor he was holding onto gave way and he fell to the thirty second floor. He hit the floor and his leg collapsed under his weight with a sickening crunch.  
  
"John!" he heard Emma yell the same time he heard Emily scream, "Carter!"  
  
He looked up at the hole and saw Emma's face peer cautiously over it. "John are you ok?" she called.  
  
"Yeah," he grunted. "I think my leg is broken. Take Emily and go upstairs, I'll try to find a way up."  
  
"But," she protested, glancing at the swirling flames that were dancing ever closer to him.  
  
"Go! Now!"  
  
She bit her lip and looked at him. "Be careful!" Her head disappeared from view.  
  
Carter looked around. "Now what?"   



	3. cha3

Ok here's another chapter. I know it's short but I'm doing the best I can. Something to keep in mind. This might not make sense right now but it will soon. I don't know anything about boiler rooms. I don't know where they're located and I don't know if they explode. HeHe. By the way, Emily is not Carter's little sister. I can see why you might think that but she came from my other story Trip Through Time. You might want to check that out because I do make comments about it in this story. Anywoo on with the story.  
  
  
"Why do I keep hurting my leg?" Carter asked himself. "I have other body parts, but no, I have to hurt my leg." He struggled to stand, gingerly placing his weight on his injured leg. He gritted his teeth in pain.  
  
The heat from the fire was making him sweat. Carter started limping toward the stairwell, hoping to find someway up or down. The smoke was filling his lungs making it hard to breathe. He began to cough.   
  
He made it to the stairwell and wasn't surprised to find orange and red flames blocking his path.  
  
Carter's head snapped up. He stood still straining his ears. He could have sworn he had heard something. Or someone.  
  
He broke into a fit of coughing. His leg was throbbing.  
  
There it was again. But what was it?  
  
He began to limp back the way he had come. "Hello?" he called. The smoke and pain were making his eyes water. He listened hard. Someone was calling for help. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
He saw a tall man standing in the hall. He had wavy black hair and he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He was sweating and his clothes were stained with soot. "Where did you come from?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh I sort of dropped in," Carter told him, pointing at the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"I got stuck down here, there's no way out."  
  
Carter looked around. His eyes fell upon a tall black table sitting in the hall way, in order to add to the decor. "Help me with this," he said, limping over to it.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It should be tall enough to get us through that hole."  
  
It was a heavy table and Carter doubted very much that he could have moved it on his own.  
  
The man went first in order to help Carter. Carter watched as his legs disappeared through the hole. He stood as straight as he could on the table. The man pulled Carter through the hole.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Lets get out of here."  
  
"Everyone else went upstairs."  
  
They made their way up the smoke filled stairs coughing and hacking, Carter using the man for support. When they reached the next floor they pushed the door open and fell through, desperate for fresh air.  
  
"John! How did you...are you ok?" Emma asked quickly.  
  
Carter nodded his head, unable to talk yet. The man straightened up still coughing a bit. "He hurt his leg."  
  
Emma helped him up and walked him over to sit against the wall. "Here let me look at your leg." She examined it. "It's definitely broken."  
  
"Carter! Are you ok?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he croaked out.  
  
She sat next to him and the night on the bus flashed before him. He came back to reality and took a good look around. People were huddled together talking in low whispers.  
  
He looked at Emma. "The fire's moving up. It was definitely coming through he 33rd floor when we came up."  
  
"John," she said lowering her voice so only he could hear her. "There's no where left to go."  
  
"I know. Unless there's a way onto the roof." A thought occurred to him and he called to the crowd, "Does anyone work here?"  
  
He watched as everyone's head turned to him. "I do," he heard a voice pipe up. An elderly man walked slowly toward them. He was dressed in a navy blue jump suit and had a tool belt tied around his waist. He walked with a slight limp. "I'm a mantaince man at this here hotel," he drawled. "My name is Saul."  
  
"Saul, is there anyway onto the roof?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yup. That door right over there leads out to the roof."  
  
"Good," Carter said. He looked at Emma. "We'll hold out here as long as we can before going up there."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Carter turned his attention to Emily. "Hey. How are you doing."   
  
"I've been better."  
  
"So have I," he said. "I've also been worse," he added.   
  
Emily smiled up at him knowing exactly what he was thinking. She took his hand. "I'm glad I'm with you."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because it seems no matter what happens you always get through it. So I figure if I'm with you I'll get through it too."   
  
He smiled. "How did you get to be so smart?"  
  
"Hey mister?"  
  
Carter looked up at the matainance man.  
  
"Just thought of something. What'll happen when the fire reaches the boiler room."  
  
"Why? Where is the boiler room?"  
  
"It's on this floor."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"John what will happen when the fire hits it?" asked Emma.  
  
He said very quietly to be sure Emily couldn't hear. "There's a good chance there will be a big explosion."  



	4. cha4

Sorry it's been so long, but life has this funny way of being a pain in the butt. Anyway, this still isn't the end, plus it's another cliffhanger (Mwahahahahaha). Once again I repeat, I have never been in a fire and I know nothing about boiler rooms. Here's a new one. I don't know anything about helicopters either. Hehehe, I bet you really want to read it now.  
  
  
  
"Makes me glad our hospital isn't in New York," Chuny said to Abby.  
  
Abby nodded. "Can you imagine the chaos?"  
  
Kerry, overhearing the conversation, perked up at the word New York. "What's going on in New York?" she asked.  
  
"A big fire broke out in one of the hotels," Abby told her. "What was the name Chuny?"  
  
"The James Hotel."  
  
Kerry dropped the chart she was holding.  
  
Abby watched as the color drained from her face. "Dr. Weaver, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fire alarm had stopped beeping long ago, and there was little noise except for nervous whispers. The ringing of a phone shattered the silence, causing everyone to jump.  
  
"Where is that coming from?" Carter asked.  
  
"My room," a woman answered. She looked at him, apparently waiting to be told what to do.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Uh, answer it." He watched her hurry into her room, surprised at the leadership role he had taken on.  
  
The hallway became silent as they listened to her conversation. "Hello?...Oh! Are you going to help us?...Wait, wait, let me put that guy on." She stuck her head out the door and looked at Carter. "It's the fire department."  
  
He looked at Emma, who shrugged. She helped him up and he limped to the phone. He sat down on the bed. "Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?" said the voice on the other end.  
  
"John Carter."  
  
"Ok John, here's what we need you to do. We are going to evacuate you all from the roof by helicopter. Can you get everyone up there and have them ready?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Uh, just one thing. Are you aware the boiler room is on the top floor?"  
  
There was a long pause. "You're kidding me."  
  
"No."  
  
He heard the voice sigh. "Ok, well... we'll just have to work a little faster that's all. Get those people on the roof."  
  
They said goodbye and hung up. Emma stared at him. "They're going to evacuate by helicopter. We need to get on the roof. Now."  
  
After a brief explanation Carter and Emma began to move people to the roof. Once sure that no one was left, Emma began to help Carter up the steps with Emily right ahead of them.  
"John, what's with you and Emily?" Emma asked quietly. "How do you know her?"  
  
"It's a long story," Carter said, avoiding the subject. He hadn't talked about the night on the bus with anyone but Emily.  
  
Emily turned and looked at him as he limped up the stairs. "Carter, why do you keep hurting your leg?"  
  
"You know Em, I was asking myself the same question earlier."  
  
She laughed and continued up the stairs.  
  
Carter saw Emma shoot him a quizzical glance but ignored it. They reached the roof and gasped at the sudden cold. People were congregated in little groups trying to keep warm. There weren't more than twenty people, including Carter, Emma, and Emily.  
  
Carter sat down to take the pressure off his throbbing leg. Emily came and sat next to him while Emma went to check on the other people.  
  
"So Em, I wanted to get together but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he said.  
  
She shook her head smiling. "So how have you been Carter? Being good?" she asked, referring to his drug problem. That was her code. She never asked him flat out.  
  
He had told her three years ago about the stabbing and his drug addiction and she had been very supportive. "Yes, I've been good. What about you, how's high school been treating you?"  
  
"Not bad, I'm pulling A's."  
  
"Good, because you need the grades if you want to be a doctor."  
  
"I know," she said smiling.  
  
"Look Em, The helicopters are going to have to make a few trips. I want you to go on the first one."  
  
"Only if you do."  
  
He shook his head, sometimes she was as stubborn as he is. "With this leg I'll take up too much space. We need to get as many people as we can off this roof as fast as possible."  
  
"Well, then I'll wait for you."  
  
Carter took her shoulders and held her at arms length. "Emily, go on the first chopper. Please. It will make me feel better to know you're safe."  
  
Her brown eyes searched his face and she sighed. "Ok."  
  
Out of no where a helicopter appeared and landed on the roof. About one third of the people, mostly women and children began to get on.   
  
Emily hugged him. "Be careful Carter. I'll see you soon."  
  
He watched as she boarded the helicopter then it rose into the sky.  
  
Five minutes later it returned, loading more people on. The pilot managed to get everyone except for Carter on, due to his leg.  
  
"Just go!" he hollered to the pilot over the spinning blades.   
  
Carter watched as Emma got out. "I'll wait with you," she yelled.  
  
"No, go now!"  
  
"I'm not Emily, you can't make me leave." She waved the pilot away and they watched it as it once again rose into the air. There was a long silence, until suddenly some of the windows on the 34th floor exploded.  
  
Carter looked at Emma in alarm. "I think that's the boiler room."  
  
They waited and prayed and the helicopter returned and began circling the building. A man with a megaphone said, "We can't land, it's to much of a risk. We'll drop the ladder."  
  
Emma looked at Carter, her eyes wide. "You can't climb a ladder with that leg."  
  
Carter took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Go," he said.  
  
"I can't just leave-"  
  
"There is no sense in both of us staying," he cut her off. Another window exploded with a bang.  
  
The helicopter dropped it's ladder and Emma began to cry. She hugged Carter and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Go!" he said again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kerry watched the TV with bated breath as someone climbed the ladder of the rescue chopper. She gasped as the roof suddenly exploded and the chopper flew away.  
  
Kerry hadn't told anyone that Carter was involved with the fire. She didn't want everyone congregating around the TV when they should be working. Of course, she had been sneaking into the lounge all night checking on the situation.  
  
"Kerry, what are you doing?" came Mark's voice from behind her, making her jump.  
  
"I was just...watching the news."  
  
"Oh, is that, that fire in New York?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God, I hope nothing like that ever happens here."  
  
She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kerry?" he asked, noticing her worried expression.  
  
She looked back at the TV. "That's where Carter was staying for the conference."  
  
Mark raised his eyebrows. "In *that* building?"  
  
"Yes, on the 33rd floor. And now the roof has just blown up."  
  
Mark and Kerry stared at the TV leaving the room in silence, except for the reporter's voice.  



	5. cha5

Sorry it took so long to finish, but it's finally done. There is an Authors note at the end.  
  
  
The hospital staff was subdued. It had been a week since the fire and there had been no word on Carter. Kerry feared that he was the one fatality the reporters had been going on and on about, and she knew the others were thinking the same.  
  
Everyone was dealing with the unknown in their own way. Kerry was burying herself in work. Abby was talking less and less these days and Benton was getting irritable, snapping at staff members and patients alike. Even Dave hadn't been his normal obnoxious self. Every time Kerry saw Chen, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
  
Kerry was examining a little girl's broken arm when she heard a scream. She set down her chart and quickly limped toward admit, where the scream had come from. Turning the corner, she saw Chen standing there crying. Kerry's stomach dropped and she slowed. 'Carter's dead,' she thought.  
  
Someone she couldn't see pulled Chen into a hug. When Kerry got to Chen she let out a gasp, the person consoling her was Carter. He was on crutches and his leg was in a cast, but he was alive, he was hugging Chen.   
  
"Deb, I'm ok," Kerry heard him whisper in Chen's ear.   
  
Chen pulled away taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes.   
  
Carter saw Kerry smiling at him. "Hey, Dr. Weaver."  
  
"Carter haven't you ever heard of a phone?"  
  
"I was in the hospital in New York. Do you know how much it costs to call Chicago?" he smirked.  
  
She gave him a hug being mindful of his crutches.  
  
"Hey man! You're ok," came Dave's voice from behind them.   
  
"Yeah, Dave," Carter said as Abby hugged him.   
  
Romano walked by. "And what's all this hubbub?" Then he spotted Carter, "Oh, you're alive. Well I have to go, I have a date. Carry on." He walked away.  
  
Peter stood, leaning against the admit desk. "You need to stop scaring us like that man."  
  
Carter smiled then shifted his crutches. "Do you mind if I sit down? These things are uncomfortable."  
  
"Of course," Kerry said, clearing the way to the lounge. When Carter was settled on the couch, Peter asked, "Carter, what did you do to your leg?"  
  
Carter smiled sheepishly. "I broke it when the floor collapsed and I fell through."  
  
"What!" Abby cried.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of a long story," Carter said, not really wanting to go into it.   
  
"John, you had us worried," Chen said.   
  
"They said there was one fatality, and we hadn't heard from you in over a week," Abby explained.  
  
Carter's expression saddened.   
  
"And on the news it said someone was on the roof when it exploded," Kerry added.  
"Actually it was about 30 seconds before it exploded."  
  
"What? It was you?" Kerry said in shock.  
  
Carter nodded. "I almost didn't make it but Emma had them throw down a rope to tie around me. I was literally hanging from the chopper near a roof that was about to blow up."  
  
"That must have been scary," Chen said.  
  
"No it wasn't scary. It was terrifying."  
  
"Wait a minute," Dave said. "Who's Emma?"  
  
Carter smiled. "A doctor I met at the conference." He looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm going to be late," he said trying to stand. "I only came by to get some stuff from my locker."  
  
"What are you going to be late for? Anything to do with Emma?" Dave said suggestively.  
  
"Actually it's with Emily."  
  
"Emily?" Dave said, shocked. "Who's Emily?"  
  
Carter shook his head at the look on Dave's face. "Emily Keenan, Dave."  
  
"Oh that's nice," Kerry said, remembering Emily. "Why are you going to see her?"  
  
"She was, believe it or not, in the hotel."  
  
"You're kidding!" Abby said.  
  
"Yeah. She's coming to live with me for a while."  
  
"How come?" Kerry asked.  
  
Carter shook his head sadly. "The one fatality, it was her mother. Apparently she was stuck in an elevator."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"Her dad left a few years ago and no one has been able to track him down, so I said I would take her."  
  
Kerry smiled. "That's really good of you Carter." She hugged him then everyone said their good-byes and he left.  
  
Emily was due to arrive in ten minutes. She lived an hour away and her only relatives were her aunt and uncle who lived in France. She had asked him if he would take her in and he agreed without a second thought. Emily was already like a daughter to him anyway.  
  
He watched as a blue Saturn pulled up to his house. Emily got out slowly and waved to the driver, who pulled away. Her things were coming separately, later on.  
  
Carter gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" He asked softly.   
  
"I miss her," she said as she began to cry.   
  
"I know," Carter said, stroking her hair. "Everything will be ok."  
  
"Does it ever stop hurting?" Emily asked, knowing Carter had experienced loss too.  
  
"No, it never stops completely, but in time the pain will ease."  
  
She released him from the hug and smiled a weak smile.  
  
"Come on inside," he told her.  
  
She followed him in to look at her new home.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked it. You all wanted Emily to live with Carter so there you go. I can't believe you made me kill her mother! ::cries:: By the way, I don't remember where Carter lives. It could be an apartment but I don't know so I made it a house.   



End file.
